<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Reason by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959927">The Only Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008'>Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Lawrence has been a dick ever since Daniel LaRusso arrived. Even he knows that but, fighting to the death? No. What happens if Johnny had said he wouldn’t fight him during the last scene of the movie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills, Kumiko/Daniel LaRusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/n: this story is going to take place during the last scene of the first Karate Kid movie..I hope you guys enjoy.<br/>Chapter One- The Tournament <br/>Johnny’s POV <br/>My eyes widened at what was happening in front of me, I didn’t like the LaRusso punk either but the way he was twisted in pain on the floor trying not to cry-why would Bobbie do that?<br/>“No mercy.” Rung in my ears as Bobbie was disqualified, walking back to where the members of Cobra Kai stood I barely looked at him.<br/>“Good job, you did good.” Jack Kreese smirked, clapping Bobbie on the back.<br/>“No.” I just shook my head.<br/>“What was that?” Sensai glared at me, slowly walking towards me.<br/>“You heard what I said. He could have died-No Mercy. I don’t like him I’ll be the first to admit but, we’re just kids. I don’t want another persons blood on my hands. I’m not fighting him.” I shook my head as LaRusso surprisingly walked back out.<br/>“Yes. You. Are. Now get out there, wiseass!” He pushed me with such force that I slipped on the floor, my chin slapping the floor and falling on my face. I slowly got up walking towards LaRusso.<br/>“What are you doing?” He asked, I’m sure quite confused.<br/>“I’m not going to fight you-you win. I quit. All of this. If I have to kill my opponent to prove myself to Sensai then, I’m out. Congratulations.” I explained to everyone, I could see Mr. Miyagi, who I presumed to be his mother and Ali standing behind him.<br/>“I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU JOHNNY LAWRENCE!” Jack Kreese’s voice boomed from the other side of the gymnasium, he starts towards me and threw me to the floor delivering punch after punch after punch.<br/>Ali’s POV<br/>I was in shock of what Johnny had just said and did, maybe there was hope for him after all.<br/>“I need to help him.” Daniel’s eyes widened not waiting for any argument, kicking the Sensai of Cobra Kai in the middle of the back giving Johnny a chance to stand up...but then the members of cobra Kai started on him like a pack of wild animals.<br/>“Those guys were his friends!” I gasped in shock...seeing Johnny just give up as blood poured down his face, his uniform know soaked with blood.<br/>“DO SOMETHING!” I yelled at the referee, slapping his chest.<br/>“THEY’RE GOING TO KILL HIM!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>